Mi Dulce Niña
by TanInu
Summary: Cáp. 07: Una Lágrima... Dolor, incertidumbre, desesperación, impaciencia, sorpresa, alegría, calidez, fragilidad, amistad, cariño, amor... ¿Cuántos sentimientos son capaces de reflejar una simple lágrima?
1. Amoríos Perdidos

**Hola, creo que ya la gran mayoría me han de conocer por el fic "Radio" pero para los que no: Soy TanInu (Tania) este es mi segundo fic relacionado con el anime Naruto y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Mi dulce Niña**

**_-_**

**_Triste y desesperado, sin ti mi corazón se siente desamparado. _**

**_Debo de hallarte mi pequeño tesoro, para no sentirme nuevamente solo. _**

**_Daré todo lo que tengo por ti, aunque la vida misma se me fuera ahí._**

**_-_**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 01: Amoríos perdidos.**

Se columpiada en un solitario columpio, meciéndose con lentitud, viendo a la gente pasar, sin siquiera prestarle atención. Se dejo ir un poco hacia atrás, para ver el cielo mientras tomaba un poco de impulso. Estaba todo muy solitario, era el único en el parque, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado; cuando niño no había nadie a su lado para jugar y ahora que era casi un adolescente, tampoco.

-Todos están en misiones, mientras que yo, aquí atrapado.

Se siguió meciendo, era verdad. Todos sus compañeros estaban en misiones, según Tsunade-samma, debía de descanar pues había llegado gravemente herido después de esa batalla. Patrañas, puras patrañas. En menos de una semana ya estaba listo para volver a salir, pero no. Hay fue donde intervino su compañera.

-Sakura-chan, eres una exagerada.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo para que le dejaran atrapado en la villa? Pues, simplemente, que era muy peligroso el dejarlo ir, pues alguna de las heridas que tenía eran muy profundas, y si llegaba a abrirlas, podría causarle una hemorragia. Blah blah blah, pura palabrería y media. Pero para que seguir alegando, ahora ella estaba en misión y él encerrado en la villa.

-Naruto-kun¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el pequeño aprendiz a shinobi.

-Konohamaru, yo, pues, según la vieja detrás del escritorio, debería de descansar para mandarme después a una misión.

-Oh, pero no pareces muy alegre por la decisión.

-¿Se nota mucho?—preguntó irónico.

-Jeje—fue lo único que respondió el niño, antes de sentarse en el piso y mirar al kitsune.

-¿Qué?-

-Estás muy serio, y eso es muy raro en ti.

-Es sólo que estoy molesto por que me dejaron aquí, dattebayo.

-Pues, ya han vuelto, por eso te vine a buscar.

-¿¡Qué!?—Gritó muy exaltado--¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?

-Por que estabas muy analítico.

-Demonios…--fue lo único que dijo antes de bajarse del columpio y dirigirse a su departamento.

¿Creían que iría a verlos después de haberlo dejado encerrado en Konoha? No, por supuesto que no, por lo menos no los vería en un par de días y, bueno, a Sakura, una semanita, para que sintiera cuanta falta le hacía. Sí, esa era una excelente idea, ver el sufrimiento y como rogaba por tenerlo junto a ella. ¡Oh que bello sería!

-¡Naruto-kun!—se escuchó a lo lejos.

Se detuvo de golpe, demonios, tan bien que había planeado todo, ahora, sólo le quedaba una opción. Frunció el ceño, apretó un poco la mandíbula, y lentamente se fue girando.

-¿Hinata?—pregunto algo extrañado.

No entendía, según él Ninata también había ido a la misión. Negó un poco acercándose a la chica, era hora de interrogar todo lo que había sucedido y cuanta falta les había echo en la misión.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?-

-Naruto-kun—decía algo sonrojada--Te llama Tsunade-samma, es sobre Sakura-chan.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, abrió levemente su boca y segundos después ya se encontraba a medio camino de la oficina de Tsunade. Algo malo había pasado, lo sentía, y lo peor de todo era que estaba relacionado con su pequeña Sakura.

-¡Tsunade!—grito perdiendo total formalidad, y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Veo que mi mensaje llegó rápido.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntaba acercándose al escritorio--¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-No lo sabemos—respondió seriamente, juntando sus manos y recargándose en ellas.

-¿Cómo…?—pregunto consternado.

-Necesitamos que tú, Kakashi y Sai vayan a buscarla al Bosque de la Muerte.

-¿Qué¿Pero cómo sucedió esto?

-Fueron atacados por sirvientes de Orochimaru—dijo cerrando los ojos—Estoy casi segura que la usan de carnada para…

-Sé lo que pretenden—respondió el chico seriamente.

-¿Estás conciente cuan peligroso es para ti, cierto?-

-Sí, pero no me rendiré y mucho menos abandonaría a Sakura-chan.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-

-Totalmente.

-Está bien, en ese caso, prepárate que saldrán mañana al amanecer.

-¿Sai y Kakashi-sensei lo saben?-

-Kakashi ya lo ha escuchado todo, y Sai ya ha sido avisado sobre la misión.

-Entonces, me retiro, Tsunade-samma.

-De acuerdo, pero, Naruto—le dijo haciendo frenar al chica—Te pido, no, te ruego que te cuides.

Volteó a ver a la mujer, estaba seria, pero su mirada mostraba preocupación y tristeza. Miró el suelo por unos segundos, antes de darle una mirada esperanzada. Él no dejaría que le pasara nada a su compañera, primero muerto.

-No se preocupe, traeré a Sakura-chan de vuelta.

-Confío plenamente en ti, pero, eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino el echo de que tú eres capaz de darlo todo, por ella.

Un fugaz sonrojo se formó en las bronceadas mejillas del joven. Sonrió tiernamente a la mujer, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Por favor Naruto, prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo.

-Lo prometo, Tsunade-samma—respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Algunos de los nuevos aprendices lo miraron tristemente. Sabían más o menos de lo que la misión trataba, gracias a los comentarios de sus Senseis. Vieron salir al chico del edificio, Konohamaru gruñó, tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Konohamaru-kun!-

-Ya voy, ya voy—respondió entrando y cerrando la puerta del salón.

* * *

Lanzó la fuerza con ira, haciéndola cerrar brutalmente, sonando un sonoro portazo. Maldecía, gruñía, gritaba; se sentía impotente, un inservible, y a la vez tan culpable. Debía de haber ido, no debió quedarse por las buenas, debió de ser un terco como en las pasadas ocasiones. Pero no. Está vez se comporto tranquilamente¿¡Y que pasó!? 

Se dejó caer en el sillón, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como su temperatura subía lentamente. Demonios, se la había llevado, y él no estuvo ahí para protegerla. Siempre supo que ella era muy fuerte, y no requería ayuda, pero, no podía dejar de protegerla a pesar de todos sus enojos.

-Maldición, debí haber ido.

-_Niño estúpido, es sólo una mocosa._

Gruñó guturalmente, no tenía mucho ánimo para pelear con ese maldito demonio. Por él, que se largara ahora mismo. Pero, lo necesitaba, aunque sea para poder pelear y mantenerse en pie hasta que ella este fuera de peligro.

Cerró los ojos, apretando sus párpados con fuerza. Debía de ir, e intentar rescatarla. Estaba conciente de que, él iría pero no regresaría. Ella era la carnada para atraparlo a él.

-Daría todo por ella.

-_Los humanos son unos idiotas, se aferran tanto a un sentimiento, hasta el punto de sacrificarse por él._

-¡Cállate!—gritó lleno de ira.

_**-Por favor Naruto, prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo.**_

_**-Lo prometo, Tsunade-samma—respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.**_

Iría, la salvaría, pero con lo que tenía planeado, la promesa que había echo con Tsunade debía de romperse, además, nadie lo había visto cruzar los dedos tras su espalda, y por lo tanto, el juramento no había tenido validez.

-Sakura-chan, te salvaré, lo juro—murmuró decidido, mirando por la ventana, viendo como el sol desaparecía tras las montañas.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Eso ha sido todo, de momento. Espero que este fic sea tan aceptado como su antecesor, que apropósito añun no ha finalizado y le serán aumentados dos capítulos antes del epílogo. Por lo tanto tendrá doce capítulos y un epílogo. **

**_-_**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((((((REVIEWS))))))))**


	2. Flores de Esperanza

**Hola, pues, aquí está la continuación. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que nos veremos abajo.**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 02: Flores de Esperanza**

Las gotas recorrían su tórax, su cabello se encontraba completamente mojado y él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo las gotas de la regadera. Preparándose para salir en busca de la kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. Su pequeña Sakura. Abrió los ojos, cerrando la llave del agua, envolviendo parte de su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, aún escurriendo en agua.

-Tengo poco tiempo, debo de apresurarme—decía entrando a su habitación—Kakashi-sensei y Sai ya han de estar esperándome.

Sacó toda su ropa y comenzó a ponérsela. Cuando terminó, tomó un cepillo y con gran velocidad lo pasó por su sedoso cabello, desenredándolo. De un cajón, sacó la banda y la puso en su frente, antes de sujetar su mochila y salir del departamento. No volvería hasta traer a la chica, lo había jurado.

* * *

Corría por las calles, esquivando a algunos vendedores ancianas, niños e inclusive compañeros de clase. Nada lo detenía, ni siquiera ese tentador aroma a Ramen recién hecho. Oh, demonios¿Por qué escogió esa calle? Negó con la cabeza, no caería, Sakura era mucho más importante que un plato de Ramen. Y con esa idea en mente, siguió corriendo, alejándose del establecimiento, sorprendiendo a su vendedor. 

-Trae mucha prisa…

* * *

-Ya se demoró--decía Sai con su cuadernillo de dibujo en su mano izquierda. 

-Es muy común en Naruto, no te preocupes, Sai.

A lo lejos, se podía ver una leve nube de polvo, provocada por la gran carrera del kitsune. El sensei dio un paso a la derecha, salvándose de ser atropellado por su alumno, que al detenerse casi se cae de cansancio, sin contar que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Nota mental, no iba a volver a correr todo el tramo y sin descanso.

-Llegué…

-Tarde, pero llegaste.

-Silencio Sai—dijo jadeando.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Hai!-

-¡Matte!—se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Ino-chan?-

-Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, traigan a Sakura, por favor—pidió con una triste mirada. Una vez fueron las mejores amigas, pero a pesar del tiempo, aún quería a esa baka, por más que lo negara.

-La traeremos Ino, tranquila.

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, dile a Tsunade-samma que volveremos lo más pronto posible.

-Hai.

Y así, se despidieron de la joven con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la aldea de Konoha, con una sola cosa en mente, traer a su compañera de regreso. Dos de los presentes, sabían lo que deberían hacer en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, se los había dicho Tsunade antes de irse.

_-Quieren a Kyuubi, y estoy segura que Naruto se los dará—dijo seriamente—Así que, si ven que las cosas se vuelven demasiado arriesgadas, salgan de allí._

_-Lo haremos, Tsunade-samma._

_-Y una cosa más, no amenacen ni adviertan a Naruto, pues no sabemos como pueda reaccionar—dijo juntando sus manos—Él daría lo que fuera por Sakura y les consta._

_-De acuerdo, nos retiramos._

Miró de reojo al chico, sabía que esta misión significaba mucho para él, pero también, que podría ser la última si tomaba las decisiones a la ligera. Los pocos árboles que estaban a su alrededor, estaban floreciendo. Suceso algo extraño en esa época del año.

-Que hermoso paisaje.

-Es cierto, y también es poco inusual.

-No deberíamos estar admirando las flores.

-Tranquilo Naruto, para empezar, no sabemos con exactitud donde tienen cautiva a Sakura-chan.

-Pero¿Entonces para qué demonios nos enviaron acá?-

-Por que aquí estará alguien que nos llevará por el camino correcto.

-¿Quién?-

-Naruto-kun, hacía mucho que no te veía…--se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos.

Una fría corriente de aire pasó cerca de ellos, haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles. Los pétalos se desprendieron de las flores, volando en distintas direcciones, siendo guiados sólo por el aire. Los ojos del kitsune se quedaron fijos en el sujeto que tenía en frente. Si no hubiera sentido la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro, estaría ya sobre él, golpeándole la cara.

-Kabuto…

-Je, esa mirada tuya—decía mirando al chico—Kyubi desea unirse a la fiesta ¿Cierto, Naruto-kun?

Apretó los puños, y gruñó. Se estaba pasando, en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar sobre él, no le iba a importar dejarlo deforme, con que pudiera hablar le sería suficiente para encontrar a la kunoichi.

-¡Cállate y dinos dónde está Sakura-chan!—exigió.

-Ha ha—dijo negando con su dedo—No te precipites, Naruto-kun.

El sensei sujetó con más fuerza al muchacho. Por primera vez, debía de pensar las cosas antes de actuar. Sino, todo podía salir mal y no podían sacar a su compañera, por las buenas.

-Síganme, no intente nada, o la chica será la que pagará.

-Primero queremos saber si Sakura-chan, se encuentra bien.

-Sí, no le hemos hecho nada.

-Más les vale—murmuro el rubio.

-Naruto, deberías tranquilizarte.

-No puedo estar tranquilo Sai, tener que seguir a ese, inclusive puede ser una trampa.

-Je, Naruto-kun, sé que sabes lo que nosotros deseamos y lo que has decidido hacer.

Eso llamó automáticamente la atención de todos. Kakashi se adelantó un poco, poniéndose junto a Naruto, que se encontraba algo tenso, pero no por eso bajaba la guardia y su mal humor.

-Y también, lo que Kyuubi desea.

-Me importa un bledo lo que él piense, ahora sólo llévanos donde está Sakura-chan.

-Hmp, no te pongas así, además, el camino es largo—decía caminando con tranquilidad—Sólo intento que el tiempo pase más rápido.

Maldijo internamente. No le agradaba nada el tener que seguirlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Volvió a mirara a Kabuto, y este igual lo hizo. Una maligna sonrisa se formo en el rostro del hombre, haciendo fruncir el ceño al kitsune. Esto estaba mal, estaban yendo a la boca del lobo por cuenta propia.

-Y una cosa de la que has de estar conciente—dijo Kabuto—El trueque.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron momentáneamente. Lo sabía. Ellos deseaban el Kyuubi, y por lo tanto, necesitaban a Naruto. Iba a hablar, pero no pudo pues el rubio se adelanto.

-Estoy conciente de ello, Kabuto.

Cerraron los ojos, estaban perdidos. Ahora, lo único que les quedaba era la esperanza de encontrar a la kunoichi, y escapar todos juntos, sin que el chico se entregue a sí mismo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una extraña semilla. La soltó en el piso, y al instante una hoja azulada brotó de ella.

-Espero que encuentren el rastro antes de que ocurra una catástrofe.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará….**_

**Tan-Tan, eso ha sido todo. Ahora, los agradecimientos.**

**-**

**-inu-nichan: **hola de nuevo. Jeje, me alegra que te gustara. Aún falta para que esos dos se reencuentren. Aunque, no aseguro un muy feliz reencuentro OWÓ jiji soy mala x3

**-Yojved **OWO ¡Si señora! Hay Kami, weno, si habran tragedias, (me dalen de maravilla) jiji no te preocupes, no lo mataré, ni yo misma me lo perdonaría. Me alegra verte aquí también, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**-HikariBuffy:** ;3 me alegra que te guste, tus fics, claro, me dare una vuelta por ellos y...¡Viva Sakura y Naruto!

**-Katyx: **Sip, NaruSaku al 100 por ciento ;3

**-HyuugaKarlos: **jeje¿morir o no morir? mmm aún no lo decido x3 me alegra que te gusten mis fics, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**-Winlychan: **hola, pues, en realidad, es un NaruSaku, no quiero de momento hacer triángulos amorosos. Pero de todas maneras gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré muy presente para futuros fics.

**Listo! Jeje, huy seis reviews, estoy feliz por eso. Ahora, rogaré a todos los Kamis para que a este fics le vaya tan bien como a Radio. Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de este fic y de Radio**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	3. Perdición

**Para empezar, quiero pedir una disculpa a todos por el retraso, pero esta semana me puse a rehacer mi cuarto (cambio de muebles, pintura, adornos, ropa etc.) y no podía subir a terminar con continuación. Aunque, estoy seguro que cuando la lean, querrán matarme, secuestrarme y amenazarme o algo por el estilo. **

**Ahora que ya está todo dicho, me despido, nos veremos abajo.**

**-**

**-**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 03: Perdición**

Fue un tramo extenso, en un total silencio. Las miradas clavadas los unos en los otros, pero sobre todo, en el inusual guía. El rubio frunció el ceño cuado el hombre volteo y sonrió.

-Te has de estar preguntando¿Qué demonios hago del lado de Akatsuki, verdad?—pregunto regresando la mirada al frondoso campo.

-Sinceramente, no me interesa.

-Je, tu mente está bastante ocupada pensando en aquella chica, es comprensible.

-Guarda tus comentarios y llévanos hacia Sakura-chan.

-No falta mucho—dijo llegando hacia un claro, donde todas las plantas se encontraban en descomposición. Una cabaña medio descuartizada se distingue entre todo eso, llamando la atención de todos al notar esa sombra moviéndose en la bruma.

-Aquí termina mi parte, él los guiará de ahora en adelante—decía retrocediendo, perdiéndose en la neblina, dejando al trío solos con aquel solitario individuo.

-¡Kabuto!—exclamó el kitsune corriendo hacia donde segundos antes se encontraba en hombre.

-Al parecer, tendremos que seguir a ese—decía Sai mirando a la sombra que se había detenido frente a ellos.

-No mostrará su identidad, así que tendrán de confiar en su habilidades para seguir, por que, es muy veloz—resonó la voz de Kabuto a su alrededor.

-Estúpido…--murmuro Naruto, notando como el ser comenzaba a caminar, adelantándose—Hay que seguirlo.

Sus compañeros asintieron, siguiendo a su dudoso guía, que iba a unos cinco metros de distancia entre ellos. Al parecer, quería que su identidad se mantuviera oculta o tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que él fuera una simple marioneta. ¿Quién sabe? Pero en ese momento, eso era lo que menos le importaba al joven kitsune.

* * *

-¡Suéltenme!—gritaba la chica, intentando zafarse del agarre de esos extraños y oscuros hombres. Sintió como hacían presión en las cadenas que la sujetaban, provocando un gemido de dolor. 

-Eres muy escandalosa.

-¿¡Tú quien eres!?-

-Je, por el momento me guardaré ese dato, pero con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de mi identidad y te puedo apostar, que llegarás a odiarme con toda tu alma.

-Ya te odio—respondió firmemente.

-Pero llegarás a detestarme, a desear que todo tu sufrimiento lo padezca yo mil veces—decía en forma burlesca

-¿Eh?—exclamó algo temerosa.

-Mataré al portador del Kyuubi—añadió viendo la confusión en el rostro de la chica. Sonrió cuando ella lo miró con terror—Y así, podré extraer el _Jinchuuriki_

-No…--dijo en un susurro, con sus orbes esmeraldas muy abiertas ante la revelación--¡No te atrevas!-

-Ya no estás tan confiada y tranquila¿verdad?—decía mostrando unos ojos llenos de maldad.

-Además, él no vendrá, no es tan tonto como para venir a una trampa así…Akatsuki—finalizó poniendo una mirada severa.

-Oh, claro que lo hará—decía mostrándose—E inclusive, ya viene en camino.

-¿Cómo?-

-Él no pudo resistir, una carnada tan tentadora—decía tomándola por la barbilla, dándole una sucia mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos, girando su cabeza, logrando zafarse de la mano de Akatsuki. Él, por su parte, sólo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y perderse nuevamente entre las sombras. La dejaron sola, amarrada con oscuras cadenas. Comenzó a desesperarse, todo fue una trampa y ese tonto venía hacia ellos; se jaló a sí misma, intentando romper sus ataduras, pero le fue imposible. Por mucha fuerza que tuviera, esas cadenas habían sido forjadas con materiales sumamente resistentes.

Levantó su opaca mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Naruto…

* * *

Miró tras de sí, las plantas estaban pereciendo y por lo tanto, el rastro también. Arrugó un poco el ceño, estaba preocupado; tenían poco más de una hora caminando y el panorama siempre era el mismo. Árboles secos, neblina en todas direcciones y fango bajo sus pies. Caminaban en círculos. Miró a sus discípulos, notando como parecían más tensos, también se habían dado cuenta del truco. 

Y de repente, se perdieron de su vista.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-

Se detuvo en seco, antes de correr intentando hallar a los jóvenes. Nada, la neblina era muy densa. Intentó usar su sharingan pero no pudo captar nada. Era como si los hubieran borrado del mapa, o a él.

-Demonios, esto no está bien—decía mirando en todas direcciones—Nos están separando.

* * *

-¿Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?—decía Sai mirando a su alrededor¿en qué momento se había separado de ellos? Él no era de esos que se desesperaban, pero en ese momento, sentía una gran ansiedad recorrerle. 

Estaba solo, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que su compañero posiblemente se hallaría solo, y si más recordaba, Tsunade-samma les pidió protegerlo y no alejarse de él, puesto que, cualquier oportunidad sería aprovechada por el enemigo.

-¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!—gritó frustrado de no sentir el chakra de sus acompañantes.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al sentir un viento frío golpearle la cara, y notar como la neblina comienza a ceder, mostrando la entrada a una cueva de enormes dimensiones, llena de plantas trepadores en estado de putrefacción. Pasa un poco de saliva por su garganta, intentando humedecerla un poco. 

-Kakashi-sensei—susurra mirando detrás, notando la falta de acompañantes--¿Dónde demonios se metieron?—se preguntaba desconfiado, se giro hacia donde su guía se encontraba, sólo que ya había desaparecido—Por lo que entiendo, debo de entrar.

* * *

-Ya está aquí. 

Levanta la mirada, notando la presencia de ese hombre sin corazón. Debía de impedir que le arrebataran el _Jinchuuriki._ Conocía los riesgos a la perfección, lo habían vivido en carne propia con Gaara, cuando murió y gracias al jutsu de la anciana vivió, pero a un gran costo. No…no permitiría que mataran a Naruto.

-Bueno, creo que es hora del truque—dijo Akatsuki levantándose, haciendo un movimiento de mano, provocando que las rocas de despegaran de la superficie, jalando consigo a la joven ninja.

-"No lo hagas Naruto…"-

* * *

Un túnel oscuro, con distintos aromas: desde el de los verdes árboles hasta el del pantanoso pantano que al parecer rodeaba la cueva. Escuchaba unos quejidos, murmullos y pasos. Se detuvo, antes de pegarse a unas de las húmedas paredes y mirar con cautela. Un hombre encapuchado se paro cerca de él, hizo una reverencia, antes de dar la vuelta y encaminarse a las profundidades de la cueva. 

-Otro guía misterioso—decía saliendo de su escondite—Que raros gustos tiene Akatsuki—finalizó siguiendo al hombre, a una distancia prudente.

A la distancia, pudo distinguir el nítido brillo de las veladoras. Aceleró el paso, notando como su nuevo guía había desaparecido como el anterior. Un salón grande, con elevaciones y musgo por doquier. Unas veladoras alrededor, formando un círculo, todo en total silencio.

-¡Akatsuki!—gritó, sabiendo que estaba cerca, tal vez mirándolo a la distancia.

Y de entre las sombras, apareció el nombrado, sonriendo con cinismo. A su lado, la joven kunoichi, siendo sujeta por oscuras cadenas que se mantenían firmemente unidas a unas rocas. Un gruñido escapó de su boca, al notar las marcas rojas en sus brazos y piernas, y unas manas en su ropa y rostro, posiblemente de sangre derramada.

-¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó intentando correr, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre la tomó por la fuerza por los cabellos.

-Naruto…--susurró, mirando al chico—Vete…

-¿Escuchaste?—decía sonriendo—Quiere que te vayas…

-Guarda silencio…--decía siseando las palabras, notando como su chakra aumentaba, provocando un sofocante calor a su alrededor

-Tranquilo Naruto, no despiertes a Kyuubi tan rápido…--decía soltando a la chica.

No escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía. La habían maltratado, herido, usado. Gruñó con fiereza, llamando la atención de los presentes. Apretó los puños, la mandíbula y párpados, intentando nivelar bien su poder naciente. No debía de perder el control, no aún, debía de sacar a la chica de allí y luego, ya nada importaba.

-¡Si intentas algo, la mató ahora mismo!—exclamó fúrico, notando como el chakra comenzaba a rodear al muchacho.

Abrió sus ojos, haciendo una onda de choque que hizo retroceder a todos. Poco a poco, el aura rojiza se fue mitigando hasta desaparecer. Levantó la mirada, mostrando nuevamente sus par de zafiros, sólo que ahora se mostraban opacos, al igual que los de la chica.

-Bien, no haré nada, pero no la metas en esto.

-Así me gusta—decía triunfal.

Con paso lento, fue descendiendo, siendo seguido por el cuerpo de la chica, que a cada paso, más tensa se ponía. Soltó un gemido, justo cuando se pusieron uno frente al otro. Se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose, buscando la debilidad en sus miradas.

-No eres tan idiota como para no saber lo que deseo a cambio¿cierto?—decía sonriente.

-Hmp, te lo daré, pero debes de jurar dejar a Sakura-chan fuera de esto—decía decidido—Déjala en libertad, no te atrevas a dañarla pues si intentas algo, te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo.

-¿Es todo lo que pides?-

-Sí.

-¡No lo hagas, Naruto!—chilló la chica, intentando zafarse. No podía permitirlo, no podía.

-Sakura-chan…

-¡No vale la pena, morirás en cuanto lo hagas!—decía sollozando--¡Por favor, no te entregues, eres muy valioso como para morir así!-

-Qué conmovedor…--decía Akatsuki mirando a la chica llorar.

-Cállate.

-Bien, entonces…--decía poniendo un semblante serio y a la vez maligno--¿Aceptas dar el _Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, _a cambio de salvar la vida de esta Jove ninja, Naruto?—preguntaba finalizando con una sonrisa.

-¡No, Naruto, no!—gritaba la chica, jalándose, intentando impedir lo que fuera a suceder.

-Acepto—contestó bajando la mirada, antes de ser rodeado por alguna especie de neblina negra, paralizándolo por completo. Entraba por sus fosas nasales, provocando un mareo, sus piernas flaquearon, antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

-Libérala…--decía ahogadamente.

-Como digas…

Con un movimiento, las cadenas la soltaron. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer un movimiento, fue lanzada por los aires, saliendo de la estancia, cruzando por el oscuro túnel antes de caer fuertemente en el suelo, fuera de la cueva. Abrió sus ojos, aturdida, pero no le importó; con desesperación se levantó, notando como miles de piedras caían, sellando la entrada. Corrió, y golpeó con furia lo que obstruía su entrada. Pero no sucedió nada. Estaba muy débil.

-Naruto…--susurró notando como las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por sus mejillas--¡Eres un idiota!—chilló golpeando débilmente las rocas.

Se lo habían quitado de la manera más vil y ahora, estaba a su merced. Lo matarían, y todo por su culpa. Siempre por ella alguien salía lastimado, era un estorbo, no ayudaba en nada, sino al contrario, empeoraba las cosas. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se sentía despreciable

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!—gritó dejándose caer de rodillas, y sostenerse también con sus brazos. Todo estaba perdido, el kitsune, iba a morir…

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**JO JO JO, etto¿gomen? ****Ya sé, ya sé, debo de escapar¿cierto? Bueno, antes de que intenten algo en contra mía, déjenme dejar los agradecimientos, juntar mi ropa y tomar el primer vuelo a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.**

**-**

**-**

**ErickSmoke91…..HikariBuffy…..Darklight ultimate…..Yojeved**

**Kitsunero…..Nami-Haruno…..shinji kun112…..HyuugaKarlos**

**-**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	4. Rescate Fatídico

**¡Gomen! Pero el tiempo está sobre mí, está corta, lo sé. Hay luego me regañan en los reviews. Gracias de ante mano a quienes dejen uno. Se cuidan. Nos vemos abajo.**

**-**

**-**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 04: ****Rescate Fatídico**

Un nuevo golpe retumbó contra esa pared de dura roca. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus sucias mejillas, sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas y sus nudillos comenzaban a resentir. A pesar de duro entrenamiento que había tenido con Tsunade, su cuerpo estaba dañado por el esfuerzo de las cadenas, los golpes de Akatsuki y los ahora puñetazos contra el piso. Volvió a golpear contra la pared, mientras que un grito ahogado salía de su boca. Cada vez se quedaba con menos fuerzas y a la vez, con menos esperanzas. Ella sola no podría con la pared, y mucho menos con el sello que ya comenzaba a proteger la entrada. No… ¡Maldición!...

-¡Sakura-chan!—gritaba alguien, corriendo entre la densa niebla, apareciendo frente a la chica, pero esta ni se inmuto, sólo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei…--murmuró sollozando.

El hombre se detuvo ante la escena. La chica fuera de peligro, golpeando con desesperación la entrada bloqueada de una cueva, y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La ausencia del kitsune era demasiado obvio para él. Comenzó a temer lo peor.

-¿Dónde…dónde está Naruto?—preguntó temeroso, esperando que lo que imaginaba no tuviera nada de verdad.

-Él…él…-sollozaba recordando todo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Agachó más su rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían por su barbilla. El terror dominó a Kakashi.

-¡Habla Sakura!—exigió frustrado.

-¡Se entregó!—chilló--¡Se canjeó a sí mismo por mi libertad!—gritó derramando más lágrimas.

El suelo se abrió bajo Kakashi, tragándolo con fuerza, para caer en un profundo y oscuro abismo. No era posible que…Miró la entrada bloqueda. Igual que con Gaara, sólo que en este momento, no contaban con Neji para buscar los cuatro sellos que faltaban. Ni con el número necesario de personas. Debían de pedir ayuda, y en el menor tiempo posible. Puso un semblante serio y miró a la chica. Ella no estaba en condiciones para ir a Konoha, pero de cualesquier forma, necesitaba ser atendida. Se arriesgó a hablar.

-Sakura, necesito que vayas a Konoha y pidas ayuda—decía, notando como la chica lo miraba sin palabras—Da aviso a Tsunade, no podemos solos—seguía—Estoy seguro que no tardarán más de quince minutos en salir los grupos par venir en ayuda de Naruto.

-Yo…no…no me quiero ir…además—decía entrecortadamente—Quiero ayuda, si voy, me obligarán a quedarme para ser atendida, además, ya me estoy recuperando—pedía, imploraba a su sensei—Por favor Kakashi-sensei, quiero ayudar a Naruto, no puedo permitir que…que…

-Entiendo—contestó comprendiendo el dolor y la culpa que la chica cargaba en sus hombros—Entonces…--decía mirando cierto punto en la neblina—Sai, cuida de Sakura, volveré lo más rápido que pueda—finalizó mirando al chico recién llegado, antes de comenzar su carrera. Ahora todo dependía de él.

* * *

Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. El rastro se había perdido hacia varios kilómetros y ahora sólo se guiaban por los leves rastros de chakra. Sabían que era una misión riesgosa, que no debían de titubear ni una sola vez. Unas pisadas a la distancia les obligaron parar su trayecto, y ponerse en guardia. Una sombra se distinguió entre la bruma, antes de que un hombre se parara en seco frente a ellos. Vieron su rostro lleno de desesperación y tristeza e intuyeron, que posiblemente, habían llegado tarde. 

-Kakashi…--murmuraba la Godaime, mirando al hombre respirar algo agotado--¿Qué sucedió?-

-Se entregó—fue todo lo que dijo mirando como la mujer se quedaba sin palabras—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Sakura está con Sai—añadí girándose, listo para guiar a la mujer, los amigos más cercanos de sus alumnos y algunos AMBU´S. Al parecer, por primera vez, venían más que preparados para una batalla difícil. Comenzó a correr de regreso, ahora, la cuenta regresiva resonaba en la mente de todos.

* * *

Pequeñas piedras cayeron por la pared de roca, mientras que el piso retumbaba con levedad. Un gemido ahogado suena, mientras que un gritó le sigue, antes de que de nueva cuenta, la pared vibre pero no ceda. El campo de energía está haciendo un excelente trabajo y ni siquiera los mejores ataques de ese par de jóvenes lograban hacerlo cedes. Unos pasos se escuchan a la distancia, obligando al chico a mirar, encontrándose primero con su sensei, y luego, a un muy llamativo grupo de ninjas de la aldea. 

-¡Sai!—exclamaba deteniéndose la Godaime, pero automáticamente su mirada se posó sobre la débil y temblorosa chica, que permanecía hincada, con las manos sobre la pared de piedras, sollozando en silencio—Sakura…

-Tsunade-samma—murmuró la pelirosa levantando la mirada, observando a su querida maestra—Naruto…él…él…--intentaba explicar, pero las palabras salían de manera entrecortada por el llanto—Perdóneme…--finalizó ocultando sus ojos aguados fajo su flequillo.

-Sakura—repitió la Godaime hincándose junto a la muchacha, antes de abrazarla e intentar trasmitirle algo de consuelo. Sabía que ella era la que más se culpaba. Pero de momento no podía hacer mucho más que consolarla, el tiempo estaba en su contra. Tal vez con Gaara tuvieron días, pero por el contrario con Naruto, cada segundo contaba. Sabe Kami que trucos usarían ahora para extraer al _Kyuubi. _Soltó a su pupila, antes de mirar a los AMBU´S—Busquen los sellos¡rápido!—ordenó y al instante desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

-Tsunade—decía el hombre acercándose, viendo como la mujer ya comenzaba a curar las pocas heridas en el cuerpo de la joven—Debemos de prepararnos para cualquier cosa—añadía mirando como la mujer captaba el doble sentido. No…nada malo pasaría. Naruto iba a estar bien.

* * *

La cueva permanecía en total oscuridad, las sombras se movían con velocidad, mientras que una silueta permanecía en el centro, atrapada en un aura maligna, permaneciendo inconsciente y débil. Dentro del cuerpo del kitsune, el demonio zorro de movía inquieto dentro de su jaula, temía por su existencia y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por la vida de ese mocoso. Había sido su _recipiente _por casi diecisiete años y, como había dicho antes, no quería admitir que ya se había acostumbrado a su perturbadora presencia. Apretó el ceño mientras se preparaba para golpear nuevamente la puerta de hierro. Maldita sea…debía de salir para poder ayudar a ese chico o ambos terminarían perdidos. Debía de liberarse del sello y volver a dominar el cuerpo por completo. 

Debía de hacer que la octava cola apareciera…

* * *

-¿Preparados?—decía la Godaime a través de los comunicadores. Los sellos habían sido encontrados, ahora, dependía de la coordinación del equipo para hacerlo ceder. Observó tras de si, Sakura estaba cerca de la entrada, del lado derecho. Kakashi del lado izquierdo. Mientras que Sai permanecía sobre el muro, listo para cuando dieran la orden. Oró en su mente, cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva. 

-¡San!—exclamó, saltando para golpear con furia la pared que cedió rápidamente. Sakura y Kakashi entraron por el túnel, sin importarles la falta de luz. Sus corazones latían de manera desbocada. Al final una tenue luz se distinguía y sin importarles mucho quedar expuestos, entraron al claro, llevándose la peor de las sorpresas.

Velas a punto de apagarse. Oscuridad a punto de reinar. Soledad. Se habían marchado y se lo habían llevado con él. Habían cambiado la estrategia, y ahora, sabe Kami donde se encontrarían. La joven cayó de rodillas. ¡Maldita sea, no! Golpeó el piso con furia. Escuchó las pisadas entrando a la cueva y la exclamación de asombro y temor de Tsunade. Habían fallado y ya no sabían que hacer respecto al rescate.

-Maldición…--murmuró Kakashi apretando los puños.

-Naruto, perdóname—susurraba Sakura recordando esa última mirada. Triste y desolada, pero haciendo total contraste con la tímida sonrisa que él le mostró. Y después, fue expulsada, dejándolo en total soledad con esos dementes. Lo iban a matar. ¡Y por su culpa! Había vuelto a fallarle a todo el equipo. Pero sobre todo. A él…

-

-

-

**-**

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias a Todos!**

**¡Nos veremos en el Próximo Capítulo!**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	5. Siguiendo las Señales

**.. No tengo cara con que presentarme. Sinceramente, mis perdones a todos por haberles fallado con tanto. Sí, no tengo excusa. Debí seguir antes. Pero, aquí está. Prácticamente, me eche lo que iban a ser dos capítulos. No está muy larga, pero estoy en exámenes semestrales, y mi tiempo es carcomido lentamente. De nuevo, disculpen en retraso. Espero que les guste la continuación…**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 0****5: Siguiendo las Señales**

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que podía ver. La soledad lo rodeaba por completo, acompañada de un intenso dolor. No sabía desde cuando estaba allí. Ni como llegó. Pero sí la razón por la que aceptó. Ella siempre ha sido su razón, y ahora, aunque no lo aceptara, también sería la causante de su perdición. El cuerpo permanecía inerte en medio de la habitación, mientras que, en cada uno de los dedos de esa extraña estatua, iban apareciendo lentamente las figuras de algunos Akatsukis, o mejor dicho, los pocos sobrevivientes. Un quejido llegó a los oídos de esos hombres, provocándoles una sonrisa llena de maldad. Por fin, su mayor sueño ya estaba por cumplirse. El más poderoso de los _Bijuus_ estaba a punto de estar bajo su control. Y todo lo que necesitaban hacer, era deshacerse de ese _Jinchuuriki_ estorboso. La mirada rojiza de su líder relumbró entre tanta oscuridad. Tanto tiempo de espera. Miró el cuerpo del adolescente allí tendido. Pobre Naruto-kun…

* * *

Los sollozos de la joven kunoichi aún resonaban en el lugar, junto a los constantes comentarios de culpa. Las miradas tristes de todos aumentaban el drama en la escena. Un gritó más fuerte sonó, colmando la paciencia de la Godaime. No tenían el tiempo como para estar echándose la culpa de lo sucedido. 

-Sakura, levántate—ordenó firmemente.

-Pero…--decía sin siquiera mirarla.

-Debemos de ir en busca de Naruto, aún hay tiempo de evitarlo—dijo acercándose, quedando a escasos centímetros de la abatida joven. Como estaba de espaldas, no pudo ver como ese par de ojos esmeraldas se abrían asombrados.

-Tsunade-samma, pero¿dónde buscaremos?—preguntaba uno de los AMBU´s, pero al instante cayó al recibir una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

-Es cierto…--murmuró Sakura, perdiendo la esperanza. Colmó la paciencia de la Godaime.

-¡Ya basta!—exclamó, fúrica, asustando a más de uno.

-Tsunade…--murmuró Kakashi mirándola sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo, según tengo entendido, todos ustedes aprecian a Naruto—decía observándolos a todos—Le quieren—agregó mirando a su alumna con reproche—Y me salen, con que por una estupidez como esa, perderán la esperanza de salvarlo—decía apretando los puños—Él siempre se ha arriesgado para salvarnos, a pesar de todo lo que le hemos hecho, y ahora, cuando los papeles se invierten, lo dejamos a su suerte—decía comenzando a sollozar. El silencio reinaba, y el sollozo de su alumna le hizo voltear—Y ahora, se ha vuelto a arriesgar, pero esta vez, podríamos perderlo—añadía observando como la chica brincaba, mirándola rápidamente—Podemos evitarlo, claro está, pero si no actuamos ahora mismo, no lograremos más que llegar y encontrar su cuerpo inmóvil, sin vida…--seguía dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas—Muerto—finalizó.

-Tranquila—decía Jiraiya apareciendo en escena. Le habían dado aviso del problema, y no había dudado en acudir, pero por lo que sus ojos observaron al llegar, sabía que todo había fracasado. Se acercó a su ex compañera, abrazándola—Ya han escuchado, Naruto nos necesita—decía, siguiendo con las palabras de Tsunade--¿Están dispuestos de correr los mismos riesgos que corrió él tantas veces?—preguntó.

Asintieron todos. Lee gritó lleno de emoción. Hinata evitaba que la vieran sollozar. Mientras que los de los escuadrones permanecían en firmes, conmovidos por las palabras de esos dos. La joven kunoichi se levantó lentamente, siendo observada por todos. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ningún signo de haber llorado. La determinación adornaba sus pupilas. Esa era la mirada, de alguien que busca venganza.

-Naruto, sólo espera—murmuró viendo como la Godaime daba la orden, y todos se dividían en grupos, comenzando a buscar el lugar donde debían de mantener oculto al joven. Seguirían las leves pistas de chakra dejadas. No se repetiría lo de Gaara. No perdería a otro amigo. Los ojos esmeraldas se volvieron brillantes. Naruto iba a estar bien, o moriría en el intento.

* * *

-Bien, comencemos—decía el hombre de rojizos ojos. El cuerpo comenzó a levitar, quedando suspendido en el aire, frente a ellos. Poco a poco, un resplandor rojizo le fue rodeando. Los músculos se tensaron. El _Bijuu_ dentro de ese cuerpo comenzó a mover inquieto, golpeando la reja dorada que le evitaba escapar. Gruñidos frustrados escapaban de su hocico. No dejaría que ese grupo de imbésiles le capturaran. Suficiente tenía con ese mocoso como para tener que volver a ser sellado. Además, ya le había adquirido una pizca de cariño a su portador. Los ojos azules se abrieron, antes de que un resplandor blanco los cubriera, su boca igualmente se abrió, dejando salir el mismo brillo. La bestia gruñó con fuerza. No, y mil veces no. Si lo querían, tendrían que vencerlo primero.

* * *

-¡Vamos, muévanse!—gritaba la mujer, observando al grupo que iba tras ella. A pesar de su edad, seguía siendo muy ágil y veloz. Vio como el grupo de jóvenes rodeaba la su alumna, posiblemente quisieran hablar, aunque dudaba que Sakura estuviera de humor como para narrar lo sucedido. Y como si hubiera escuchado lo pensado, la joven dio un saltó con fuerza, escapando antes de que pudieran formular la primera pregunta. Ino gruñó. Lee maldijo. Hinata permaneció callada observándola partir. Shikamaru suspiró. Neji ni se inmutó. Sai permaneció serio ante su reacción. Ten Ten observó de reojo a Ino. Choji se imaginó una bola de arroz. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros al ver tantas reacciones. 

-¿Alguna pista?—preguntaba Sakura posándose junto a su sensei.

-Creo, pero no es muy fuerte—decía concentrándose.

La esperanza comenzó a crecer dentro del cuerpo de la pelirosa. Tal vez, si existiera la forma de salvarle.

* * *

Un gemido escapó de la boca del kitsune. Estaba prácticamente inconciente, pero dentro de su mente, se desarrollaban uno a uno sus recuerdos más valiosos y tristes. Desde pequeño, esa soledad que le embargaba. La entrada a la academia, el lograr su banda. Las misiones, su equipo. Sus amigos. La imagen de Sasuke dominado por el sello. Gaara muerto en sus brazos. Sakura llorando….Sakura… En un reflejo, sus ojos intentaron cerrarse, alertando a todos. No era posible que pudiera aún hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aunque fueran reflejos del cuerpo ante los sueños y pesadillas. Algo no estaba en su lugar. Akatsuki frunció en ceño. Se estaba retardando, no habían obtenido ni un dos por ciento del _Bijuu._ Algo estaba mal, muy mal…

* * *

Los ojos de la Godaime se abrieron ante el extraño presentimiento, aumentó el paso; Kakashi le seguía muy cerca, también lo había sentido. Sakura les miró de reojo, sus reacciones. Les siguió con rapidez. Tras ella sus compañeros le miraban aumentar la velocidad, imitándola. Habían hallado un signo de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte como para guiar hacia el lugar. Y, en cuanto más se acercaban, el poder se incrementaba, pero no precisamente el del _Kyuubi. _Las presencias se hicieron presentes. Los grupos divididos para la búsqueda se reunían, dando entender que iban en el camino correcto. Los AMBU´s aparecieron, haciendo una escolta alrededor de los jóvenes. Un claro se distinguía adelante. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera pasarlo, chocaron contra un campo de energía, que les provocó una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Cayeron, con fuertes dolores y despidiendo un sutil humo grisáceo. Bien planeado, Akatsuki. Ni siquiera permitiría que se acercaran a la entrada. Pero ésta era la más viva señal de que estaban a pocos metros de conseguir la liberación y salvación del kitsune. Los puños de la pelirosa se apretaron. Lo salvaría. A pesar de los gritos de Tsunade, reunió toda su fuerza para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al campo; este cimbró por pocos segundos. Era resistente, más no invencible. 

-Neji, necesitamos que busques los sellos—pedía Tsunade observando al chico—Hinata, tú igual—pedía observando a la joven.

Ambos asintieron, activando el _Byakugan _, dejando a todos los presentes a la espera.

-Un árbol, a unos novecientos metros de aquí, al suroeste—decía Neji.

-Una piedra de cascada, a unos quinientos metros al noreste-continuaba Hinata.

-Trescientos metros, en lo alto de un barranco, al este.

-Ciento cinco metros de aquí, cerca de un río, en un tronco, al oeste—finalizaba Hinata.

-Bien—agradecía Tsunade—Ustedes cuatro—decía refiriéndose a unos AMBU—tomen, y vayan a los lugares—añadía dándoles unos comunicadores--¡Muévanse!—exclamó, justo antes de que desaparecieran, tomando distintos caminos—Y el que se encuentra aquí—decía mirando hacia arriba.

-Yo iré—decía Lee dando un paso hacia delante.

-De acuerdo—respondía Tsunade sonriendo—Sakura—agregó observando a la kunoichi—Tú y yo nos encargaremos de romper el campo—seguía observándola con seriedad—Los demás, estén preparados para entrar y para, posiblemente, encontrarse con más sorpresas.

Asintieron decididos. Liberarían a su amigo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura observaron el campo. Faltaba poco, muy poco…

* * *

-Ya están aquí—decía uno de los presentes. 

-Sí, y esto no parece mejorar—agregaba otro mirando al joven.

-Se está tardando.

Los ojos rojos de su líder no se habían despegado de aquel cuerpo. No era el chico quien intentaba retener al _Bijuu_ dentro de él, sino que, era el mismo demonio quien deseaba permanecer dentro del cuerpo. ¿Qué acaso prefería estar sellado dentro de un mocoso, a salir y destruir? Apretó la mandíbula, observando como nuevamente, sus facciones se volvían rígidas y el flujo de chakra se tambaleaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que sucedía.

* * *

-¿Listos?—preguntaba Tsunade mirando a todos. Preparó su puño, pendiente del comunicador que se mantenía en su oído. Un viento corrió cerca de ellos, moviendo sus cabellos. La cuenta comenzó en la cabeza de todos. El gritó de la Godaime resonó en el bosque, provocando un eco a la distancia ante tanto silencio. Y luego, un golpe sincronizado en ese campo trasparente. No sucedió nada. 

Una vibración el piso. El sonido de algo quebrándose con lentitud. Y luego, el caos…

* * *

-Ya han entrado—murmuró uno de los allí presentes. El ceño del kitsune de frunció.

* * *

Los pasos presurosos del grupo resonaban. Nadie hablaba, sólo corrían. A la distancia, una cueva sin protección. Todo era demasiado fácil. Una extraña pared de piedra se elevó antes de que se pudieran acercar más a la entrada. Ahí estaba el primer impedimento. Un par de ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena, usando un jutsu poco de lo normal. 

-Adelántense, nosotros nos encargamos—decía Shikamaru poniéndose en guardia, Ino le igualó junto a Choji.

-Bien—dijo Tsunade siguiendo por el camino, seguida de los chicos, pues los AMBU´s no había vuelto. Probablemente, tenían problemas parecidos a los de ellos.

* * *

El túnel estaba en total oscuridad, su única iluminación eran algunas piedras pequeñas cubierto de musgo. A lo lejos, unas antorchas brillaban tristemente. Una figura les esperaba esperando recargada en uno de los túneles siguientes. Se detuvieron en seco. 

-Tsunade-samma, este es nuestro—decía Lee impidiéndole el paso a ese ser, para que así no pudiera seguir a la Godaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata, Sai y Sakura--¿A dónde vas?—preguntaba sonriendo--¿Qué acaso no somos suficientes?—volvía a preguntar, posicionándose junto a Neji y Ten Ten.

* * *

El camino por el que corrían se volvía más y más estrecho a cada paso. Pareciera como si el mismo túnel no deseara que siguieran con su camino. Un temblor les hizo detenerse, varias piedras cayeron y entre el movimiento que provocaban estas, una sombra se movía con rapidez. El golpe contra Jiraiya fue visto demasiado tarde. 

-¡Jiraiya!—exclamó Tsunade mirándole asustada. ¿Por qué no lo habían sentido venir? Posiblemente por le excesivo ruido de las rocas.

-Tranquila, ustedes sigan, me encargaré de él—decía poniéndose en pie.

-De acuerdo—respondió—Sai, Hinata, ayúdenle—agregó antes de correr.

-¡Hey¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?—exclamó algo molesto el peliblanco.

No contestó, siguió con su camino esperando hallar pronto al rubio kitsune. Orando por hallarlo con vida.

* * *

-Akatsuki-samma…--murmuraba uno temeroso. 

-Lo sé—respondió cada vez más frustrado. El proceso se estaba retardando y esos entrometidos ya habían llegado a los límites—Debemos de aumentar el flujo—añadía poniendo una gran cantidad de su poder en el tras flujo de poder. Le igualaron. La boca del chico se abrió al igual que sus ojos. Dentro, el demonio gimió sintiendo como lentamente era extraído. Necesitaba hacer reaccionar a ese mocoso o sería la perdición para ambos. Las paredes cimbraron, antes de que una de estas fuera totalmente destruida tras una fuerte colisión. Un gritó resonó en la sala.

-¡¡Naruto!!—gritaba Sakura saliendo por el agujero formado, mirando con horror esa escena—Naruto…--murmuró nuevamente.

_-"Sakura-chan"__—_dentro de la mente del muchacho se mostraban las imágenes, recuerdos, escenas con esa chica. Su corazón latió con fuerza. La conexión se desequilibró. Unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad, llenos de victoria. Un gruñido de ira. El chakra rojizo fue cubriendo el cuerpo del chico. Los ojos de Akatsuki se abrieron. No era posible…

Los ojos antaño azules se abrieron, mostrando una pupila rojiza. La conexión se rompió. El cuerpo del joven kitsune cayó los quince metros que le separaban del piso, provocando un golpe en seco. Una lágrima cayó al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo. Una persona corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído, gritando de manera histérica el nombre del chico.

-¡¡Naruto, Naruto!!—exclamaba, más nunca esperó que una onda de choque la repeliera, lanzándola por los aires, siendo cachada a penas por su sensei. La cantidad de chakra era increíble. Levantó sus orbes esmeraldas, encontrándose con una imagen que jamás creyó admirar. De nuevo ocurría. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, bloqueados por el rojo de la muerte y venganza. No pudieron articular palabra. Ante sus ojos, la octava cola, aparecía lentamente…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ahí está. Pasaré directamente a los agradecimientos: **

**-**

**Darklightultimate….Adri!!...Loqui****n**

**ErickSmoke91….Seethersan**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	6. La Bestia

**¡Hola! He batido mi record personal. No me tardé más de cinco días en seguir. Bueno, aquí se las dejo. Que sobre su conciencia caiga el hecho que si repruebo Ética será por su culpa. Jeje, bueno, espero que les guste. Advierto: creo que me quedó muy melosa. **

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. 0****6: La bestia**

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos al máximo, y en sus pupilas se reflejaban en rojo carmesí de ese abominable chakra que frente a sus ojos aparecía. La godaime retrocedió; sus labios temblaban y sus ojos, al igual a los de todos, se mantenían abiertos al máximo. Los causantes de todo, lentamente fueron desapareciendo, como esperando a que el Bijuu se encargara de esos que le han venido a salvar. El último en desaparecer fue Akatsuki, quien reflejo una malévola sonrisa que fue captada por todos, antes de decir con sorna y perversidad.

-Suerte—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer por completo, dejándolos totalmente solos con aquel demonio naciente. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Kakashi, justo cuando la octava cola apareció por completo, seguida de un rugido algo bestial. Debían de ser silenciosos, o su, hasta ahora compañero, podría atacarles sin razón alguna con deseos de matanza. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada, lo peor ocurrió.

-¡Sakura-chan, Tsunade-samma!—gritaba Lee entrando en la cueva, sin saber que acababa de meter a todos en el peor de los problemas conocidos. Al instante, aquel zorro gigante que antes fue Naruto, les volteó a ver, clavando sus ojos carmesí sobre el grupo que lentamente se formaba, mostrando sus colmillos de manera intimidante. El grupo recién llegado, se detuvo en seco al ver al imponente animal y las caras de enojo y frustración de todos los que antes allí se encontraban.

-Tsunade-samma…--murmuraba Sakura viendo como el ahora casi completo Kyuubi se posicionaba para atacar.

-Debemos de detenerlo—dijo sin siquiera mirarla. Y de la nada, aparecieron los AMBU´s, provocando una mirada de terror en la kunoichi. Iba a decir algo, cuando la quinta hizo una señal casi indivisible, mandándoles al ataque.

-¡No!—exclamó Sakura viendo como el grupo se lanzaba contra el kitsune, armados con kunais, katanas, estrellas, entre otras armas de filo. Sin contar su arsenal de jutsus y ninjutsus--¡Tsunade-samma, deténgalos!—pedía a gritos cuando el antaño rubio también atacó, esquivando con mucha agilidad a los guerreros, para así, lanzar sus propios ataques. A simple vista, era una pelea demasiado dispareja.

-¡Kakashi, Jiraiya!—exclamó la mujer—Debemos salir de aquí, este lugar es muy inestable y no podrán contenerlo—añadía volteando a verlos—No hay otra opción.

Todos se miraron. No entendía a lo que la Godaime se refería, pero no les dio tiempo de seguir analizando, puesto que prácticamente fueron expulsados por la onda de choque que provocó uno de los ataques del Bijuu. Comenzaron a correr por los túneles, la mayoría sin mirar atrás. Sólo un par de ojos se mantenían más atentos en lo que sucedía atrás que adelante. Y la dueña de ese par, fue bruscamente sacada, justo antes de que ahora una ola de fuego inundara el túnel. Por andar viendo hacia atrás, se fue rezagando del grupo.

-Sakura¿estás bien?—preguntaba Ino mirándole bastante agitada y temblando de pies a cabeza. La chica asintió. Y en cuestión de segundos, como ratas que escapan de un barco hundiéndose, los AMBU´s salieron del túnel, con heridas preocupantes y uno que otro en hombros de un compañero. Un rugido llegó a sus oídos, a la vez que la tierra temblaba, y el calor aumentaba en el ambiente. Levantaron las miradas hacia la cueva, donde en el fondo, lentamente se distinguía un brillo rojizo acercándose a gran velocidad. Los dos sannins se pusieron en guardia al igual que Kakashi y los alumnos o la gran mayoría. La vibración del suelo era ya demasiado notoria, el calor sofocante…

-Naruto…--murmuró Sakura justo en el instante que aquel enorme animal salió de la cueva dando un brinco, pasando a todos por encima, antes de caer sobre una arboleda, destruyéndola por completo.

-¿Algún plan, Jiraiya?—preguntaba Tsunade sin quitar la vista del Bijuu.

-Muchas, pero en casi todas Naruto sale herido de gravedad—contestó.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos—decía la Godaime.

El ahora Kyuubi elevó sus ocho colas, gruñendo y moviéndose inquieto. Hasta ahora, no había atacado con toda su fuerza, puesto que había algo, muy pequeño en realidad, que evitaba que acabara con ellos de un solo ataque. Gruñó para sus adentros.

-Debemos debilitarlo lo suficiente, por lo menos hasta que los refuerzos lleguen—decía Kakashi viendo partir a Pakkun entre los árboles.

-Bien—asintió Tsunade, mirando como ya hastiado, el kitsune se lanzaba contra ellos—Shikamaru, te dejo a cargo, lo alejaremos lo suficiente—ordeno la Godaime, esquivando el ataque junto a los demás, y pasando al animal de largo, llevándolo hacia el bosque.

* * *

-¡Esto es injusto, podemos ayudar!—exclamaba Ten Ten refunfuñando, dejándose caer contra la pared de la cueva..

-Lo sé—respondía Lee mirando de reojo a la pelirosa, quien prácticamente estaba en posición fetal, con la mirada perdida y sin darse cuenta, derramando lágrimas—Sakura-chan¿qué es lo que le sucedió a Naruto?—preguntaba sólo para romper el hielo.

-¿Acaso eres tan estúpido?—preguntaba Sai sentado en una roca—Es obvio que el Bijuu que está en su interior se ha revelado, tomando posesión del cuerpo de Naruto, prácticamente, ahora es más Kyuubi que humano—decía como si nada—Por como van las cosas, dudo mucho que logren someter a la bestia con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntaba Ino interesada y a la vez preocupada.

-La primera vez que vi a Naruto perder el control, fue en la cuarta cola—decía como recordando—Quedó cegado, inclusive la atacó—decía echándole una mirada a Sakura, quien ya no parecía tan ida—El capitán Yamato fue el único que lo logró controlar, y a duras penas—agregaba—Cuatro colas, ahora son ocho—decía cada vez más serio—Dudo mucho que esta vez, puedan volver a tranquilizar al Bijuu.

-Entonces, si no logran tranquilizarlo…--decía Neji observando a Sai.

-Los matará—respondió fríamente—Así que, la decisión sería: Matarlo o dejar que los mate—finalizó cerrando los ojos.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en el grupo. Y este, fue interrumpido por Sai nuevamente—Creo que todos conocemos la opción que tomarán¿cierto?—agregaba abriendo los ojos para mirarles. Grave error…

El puñetazo que recibió en la cara le lanzó unos metros hasta terminar rendido en el piso. Las miradas de los jóvenes permanecían clavadas en el agresor del callado informante…

Sakura.

-¡Tú!—exclamó casi gruñendo--¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que matarán a Naruto para poder sellarle!?—gritaba furiosa--¡Qué acaso no te ha entrado en la cabeza que ese a quien tú dices que matarán, es tu compañero de equipo!—reclamaba cada vez más perdiendo los estribos.

-Sí, lo sé—respondía parándose dolorido—Pero no encuentro otra salida.

-Sai…--amenazaba la kunoichi.

-Sakura, basta—pedía Ino poniéndose en pie—Tú bien sabes que ellos no llegarían a tales extremos—decía para intentar tranquilizarla—Intentarán buscar otra forma, estoy segura de que la hay—seguía acercándose—Tranquila, no creo que lo intenten, ni siquiera lo pensarían—finalizaba poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-¡Y tú que sabes!—exclamó volteando con brusquedad, quitando la mano de la rubia de su hombro--¡Si Tsunade fue capaz de enviar a los AMBU´s contra él¿crees que no sería capaz de intentar matarlo!?—Gritaba encarándola—Además, todos escuchamos que decía que no tenían otra opción… y….—decía sintiendo como su voz se entrecortaba, recordando esas palabras e, inconcientemente, haciéndose a la idea de que tomarían esa medida desesperada. Cayó de rodillas sin remedio.

Una explosión se escuchó y sintió a la distancia.

-Naruto…--murmuró levantando la mirada, observando como a lo lejos, el bosque se tornaba rojizo, y como a pesar de ello, un par extra de bestias se ponían frente al kitsune—Tengo que hacer algo…--murmuró poniéndose en pie, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el mismo lugar donde habían corrido sus senseis. A todos les tomó por sorpresa su decisión.

-¡Sakura!—exclamó Lee viéndola partir—Tenemos que ir, además…--decía sonriendo—Yo tampoco quiero que Naruto muera—agregaba comenzando a correr. Se miraron entre sí, antes de seguirles. Si alguien podía impedir que se cometiera esa atrocidad, serían ellos…

* * *

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus piernas dolían. No había tenido ni un minuto de descanso desde que se fue a esa misión que, hasta ahora, le había provocado uno de los mayores temores. Saltó al árbol más cercano, observando como a su alrededor todo parecía pulverizado. Volvió su mirada al frente, distinguiendo el brillo rojizo que provocaba el fuego en su mejor momento. Sin si quiera pensarlo, se dio impulso, pasando por entre las llamas hasta caer en el piso, a menos de unos diez metros del campo de batalla. Jiraiya estaba sobre Gamabunta, Tsunade estaba sobre Katsuyu mientras que Kakashi estaba junto al sennin, al parecer, estaba pensando usar el Sharingan. Y por el contrario, el kitsune se mantenía tranquilo, moviendo sus ocho colas y gruñendo. No tenía marcas de denotaran alguna herida de gravedad.

-Naruto…--murmuró aterrorizada.

Las orejas del zorro se movieron y volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con el cuerpo de la desprotegida muchacha, prácticamente esperando a que la atacase.

-¡Oh por Kami!—exclamaba Ino saliendo entre los árboles, pero por desgracia, no había salido en el mismo lugar que la kunoichi, sino a unos diez metros de distancia. Bastante lejos en un momento tan arriesgado como ese.

-¡Sakura, hazte a un lado!—gritaba Tsunade dándose cuenta que su alumna estaba a la mitad del campo.

-¡Sakura!—gritaban ahora Kakashi y Jiraiya.

El zorro se giró hacia ella.

-Maldita sea, esto no es bueno…--murmuraba Kakashi bajando rápidamente del sapo para correr hacia la joven. El Bijju saltó hacia la chica, provocando una ola de horror en todos los presentes.

-¡Sakura!—gritaban los jóvenes chunnins

-¡Sakura!—gritaban los sannins

-¡Sakura!—gritaba su sensei.

La chica cerró los ojos…

-Naruto…--murmuró esperando el golpe de gracia.

"_Sa…kura…-chan…"_

Los ojos del Bijuu se abrieron, obligándole a detenerse a escasos cinco metros de la chica, levantando una nube de polvo y paralizando a todos. ¿Qué demonios…? Ésta, al no sentir dolor alguno, abrió sus ojos, viendo como frente a ella, el imponente ser prácticamente se retorcía de dolor; sacudiendo su cabeza, golpeándose con las patas, tirándose al piso para revolcarse. Los gruñidos y gemidos escapaban de su boca, cada uno era más agónico que el anterior.

El Bijuu sufría lentamente…

-Naruto…--murmuró acercándose paso a paso.

-¡No te acerques!—exclamaba Kakashi, quien había detenido su carrera al ver el acto del zorro. Se preparó para seguir, pero el grito de Tsunade le detuvo.

-Espera—pidió aún sobre la gran babosa.

Todas las miradas volvieron a la joven y a la bestia. Ya estaba a dos metros. Sus ojos esmeraldas no se habían despegado del cuerpo del animal, quien al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Un metro les separaba.

-Naruto…--murmuraba sintiendo sus ojos escocer.

Nuevamente, las puntiagudas orejas se movieron y los ojos carmesí ubicaron a la esbelta figura muy cerca de él. Gruñó, más no se movió. Algo le mantenía paralizado.

-Naru…to…--repetía acercando su mano a la cabeza zorruna. Su mano se fue adormeciendo. El chakra quemaba su piel lentamente.

Quería escapar de esa mujer. Ella era la que provocaba que el Jinchuuriki se mantuviera renuente a atacar. Maldita mujer del demonio… Ahogó un gemido cuando una pequeña y fina mano hizo contacto con su cabeza.

-Por favor…Naruto…--pedía derramando lágrimas, acercando ahora su cuerpo, para así abrazar débilmente una parte de la cabeza del zorro, ignorando totalmente las punzadas de dolor que recorrían constantemente su cuerpo. El animal comenzó a retorcerse, pero ella no cedía. Quería escapar, debía de. Ante tanto movimiento, una de las tantas lágrimas hizo contacto con la rojiza piel. Se detuvo en seco.

-Vuelve conmigo… por favor—rogó, cerrando los ojos, dejando fluir así más lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

"_Sakura-chan"_

El chakra fue cediendo… El Bijuu nuevamente regresaba al interior del joven Jinchurriki. Todos los espectadores permanecían asombrados, sin poder creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Una simple muchacha, con ninguna habilidad especial, ningún sello, ningún ataque… nada… había podido calmar al demonio que habitaba dentro del joven Uzumaki. ¿Cómo? Ni ellos mismos sabían.

Ahora frente a ellos, ya no estaban una joven y una bestia colosal. No. Ahora, estaba una chica sollozando, mientras que en sus brazos se hallaba un joven inconciente con quemaduras preocupantes. No pudieron evitarlo, el alivio les inundó momentáneamente; más cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio, la preocupación adornó nuevamente sus rostros. La Godaime bajó de la babosa, corriendo hacia la pareja, lista para comenzar a tratar las heridas más serias y urgentes. Luego, volverían a Konoka para atenderlo, rogando para que todo por fin, haya terminado…

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Je¿cursi? Mmm… yo quería romance -.- . Y me salió una escena algo milagrosa. Pero bueno, es que no sé que podrían usar para poder controlar una situación así. Espero que les haya gustado. ****Gomen por poner a un Sai tan frío, directo etc. Pero, hay veces que sí me lo imagino así. xD jeje. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**-**

**Seethersan…Tsuki-chan…linux-chan…****colette hatake**

**Shari…Darklight ultimate**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Ate: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	7. Una Lágrima

**¡Por fin! Hay que hacer una celebración. Me retrasé bastante, pero recién entré como ya han de saber y las tareas han terminado por absorberme. En realidad, debería de estar estudiando para química, pero una escapadita no le hace mal a nadie. Espero que les agrade la continuación. Ya falta muy poco para el final, en donde se llevaran una gran sorpresa… Je, no adelanto nada. ¡Disfruten de ésta continuación y no se martiricen pensando en que sucederá! **

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Mi Dulce Niña**

**-**

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción para finales del fic)

::::::(Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-samma. Aunque, al igual que con InuYasha, he estado pensando un secuestro en contra del pequeño kitsune de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros x3

-

-

**Cáp. ****07: Una lágrima**

-¡Vamos, muévanse!—gritaba la Godaime mientras mantenían toda su atención en el inconciente y mal herido chico. Faltaba relativamente poco para llegar a la aldea, pero su condición le dejaba muchas dudas. Lo había estabilizado lo mejor posible, pero no tenía todo lo requerido como para tratarlo correctamente, debía de ser llevado al hospital y de pasada, tratar al escuadrón y ninjas que habían salido heridos, entre ellos, su pupila. La miró de reojo. Iba al frente junto a ella, Kakashi y su compañero herido. De hecho, ella había ayudado en la tarea de curar las más preocupantes heridas. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Ni ella misma lo sabía, aunque se hacía una idea que alegraba su alma. Una luz les avisó, que estaban próximos a entrar a la aldea.

El par de guardias se quedaron anonadados ante la gran cantidad de personas que entraron de una vez, levantando incluso una pequeña nube de polvo. Pudieron distinguir muchos rostros, sobretodo el de la Godaime al frente. ¿Qué habría pasado?. ¿Habrían logrado la misión? Las dudas, el nerviosismo y temor los iban a matar. ¿Habrían controlado al Kyuubi sin problemas?

* * *

-¡Tsunade-samma!. ¡Tsuande-samma!—gritaba Shizune mientras la veía llegar, con una que otra herida, con Jiraiya a su lado y Kakashi cargando a un joven rubio. Tras ese trío, pudo distinguir la cabellera rosada que le indicó que Sakura también estaba allí. 

-Shizune, encárgate de las heridas de Sakura, cuando termines, ven a la sala de urgencias—decía ya entrando a la habitación, seguida por la camilla donde habían puesto al kitsune--¡Muévete!—exclamó finalizando, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¡Espere, Tsunade-samma!—gritó Sakura estirando su mano, pero Shizune la sujetó llevándole casi a rastras a una habitación—Shizune-san, puedo ayudar, Naruto esta grave, necesita que lo atienda, por favor…--suplicaba con los ojos vidriosos, mientras se sentaba en una silla y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar

-Tranquila, si de verdad deseas ayudar, primero debes de estar en perfecto estado—replicaba la mujer, mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de la kunoichi y concentraba su chakra, curando los raspones, quemaduras y fracturas. Aunque la chica no estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ella le decía. Su mente divagaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación contigua. Le preocupaba bastante su compañero. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, que su vida ya estaba fuera de peligro, que ya todo había terminado. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

Naruto… Naruto… El nombre se repetía una y otra vez por su mente. Mil y un ideas le taladraban la cabeza y cada una peor que la anterior. Cuando apareció la cuarta cola, ella fue la que se encargó de tratarlo, y tenía que admitir que las heridas eran severas. Y ahora, que eran el doble de extremidades, el daño por lógica sería peor. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Una mano la sacaron de sus pensamientos, observó como Shizune igualmente la miraba.

-Recuéstate, por favor—pidió indicándole la camilla. Se subió y se recostó. Comenzó a sentir como sus heridas se cerraban lentamente, provocándole escozor. Pero esas no habían sido las más dolorosas, sino las del pecho y brazos. De nuevo esa punzada. Posiblemente, ese era el tipo de dolor por el que ahora sufría Naruto, pero multiplicado por diez. Se sintió cada vez más insignificante e inservible. Unas palmaditas en el hombro le hicieron levantar la cabeza—Terminamos—fue todo lo que dijo, ya yéndose hacia la puerta, dejándola sola. Se paró como resorte, bajando de un saltó y abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Iba a entrar a la sala de urgencias, cuando la voz de su sensei le detuvo.

-Está en buenas manos, tú tienes que reponerte un poco—murmuraba recostado contra la pared.

-Pero… pero…--intentaba.

-Sakura, será mejor que esperes, Tsunade no permitirá que le suceda nada malo—decía ahora Jiraiya, observándole desde los asientos. La chica asintió quedamente, no muy convencida. En el más mínimo indicio de problemas, entraría. Y tendrían que amarrarla completamente a la pared para que no entrara.

Y así, comenzó la frustrante cuenta…

Movía sus manos, entrelazando los dedos, jalaba sus guantes, tronándose los nudillos. Probó de todo para intentar hacer pasar rápidamente el tiempo, pero lo único que lograba, era que corriera con más lentitud. Apretó su falda, sin quitar la vista del reloj de pared que estaba frente a ella. Un crujido en la puerta le alertó, haciéndole voltear, pero no sucedió nada. Maldijo internamente.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien—murmuraba el ermitaño, observando como la chica parecía ponerse más ansiosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Él estaba prácticamente igual, pero intentaba parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Si en alguien le confiaría la vida de su querido muchacho, era en las manos de Tsunade. Igual que la kunoichi, su mirada se fijó en el reloj. Habían pasado dos horas y media.

Una corriente de aire meció los cabellos de todos y un par de siluetas salieron de la habitación. La primera, de oscuros cabellos, ayudaba a la otra a permanecer perfectamente en pie. Mientras que la rubia, estaba algo sudorosa y sus ojos brillaban mucho. Los presentes se pusieron de pie al instante, y la joven fue la primera en posarse frente a la Godaime, con el nerviosismo bien grabado en su mirada.

-¿Cómo está?—preguntó solamente, preocupada.

-Ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, algunas de sus heridas tardaran unos cuantos días en sanarse, pero estoy segura que ese animal ayudará en la curación—murmuraba observando como esos ojos esmeraldas se iluminaban. Intuyó lo que le pediría—En este momento se encuentra dormido, pero si desean, pueden pasar a verle—añadió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la pelirosa—Lo pasaremos a un cuarto privado, para que así puedan visitarle—finalizó sentándose.

-Gracias, Tsunade-samma—agradeció verdaderamente Sakura, derramando un par de lágrimas, mientras que hacía una reverencia ante la mujer, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Sakura, por Kami, tú bien sabes que a ese tontorrón le quiero bastante—decía riéndose—No podría dejar que nada le pasase—seguía, mientras en su mente llegaban no muy gratos recuerdos. Ese día, cuando casi lo pierde en sus manos gracias a ese cuatro ojos sirviente de Orochimaru.

-Sí, yo tampoco—dijo en un susurro, más para sí misma que para los demás. Pero a pesar de ello, la rubia le escuchó y simplemente se digno a sonreír. Todo había terminado…

* * *

-¿Qué haremos?—preguntaba una oscura figura, observando a su líder oculto al igual que él entre las sombras—Se ha escapado—añadía molesto. 

-Sí, pero en algún momento se quedará solo y ese momento no será desaprovechado—murmuraba—Además, sabemos ahora que el Kyuubi está más afuera que dentro, sólo necesitará un empujoncito para poder ser liberado por completo—explicaba sonriendo maléficamente—Es sólo cuestión de esperar un descuido por parte de ellos y el noveno y más fuerte Bijuu será nuestro—finalizaba con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

* * *

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas, dando a parar en las blancas sábanas que cubrían el dormido cuerpo. A su lado, una silla era ocupada por una joven que se entretenía observándole. Habían pasado dos días desde que volvieron a la aldea, y él no había despertado. Observaba con cuidado las vendas que rodeaban parte de su cabeza, casi todo su tórax , espalda y brazos, las acompasadas respiraciones que su pecho hacía y el suave movimiento de su cabello con la más minima corriente de aire. Pero había algo que ansiaba ver; sus ojos… 

Inconcientemente acercó su mano a su rostro y con la yema de su dedo índice, acarició su mejilla o lo que quedaba fuera de las vendas. Un gemido le hizo retirarla inmediatamente y llevársela al pecho. Sintió como su respiración se detenía por completo y como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera desbocada.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La cabeza se ladeó un poco y sus párpados se apretaron. Inhaló fuertemente el aire cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Parecían desorientados y confundidos acerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Le vio observar todo a su alrededor, para después posarse en ella y brillar levemente.

-Sakura-chan—dijo en un susurro muy bajo, que le pareció casi inaudible.

-Naruto…--respondió sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar salir un tremendo grito de alegría.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó con voz algo rasposa y cansada. No recordaba muy bien. De hecho, desde el momento en el que su cuerpo golpeó el piso, no recordaba nada. Pequeños rayos de vez en cuando, y gritos de desesperación y… lágrimas. Cálidas lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Gritos, calidez, dolor y luego nada. Y ahora, despertaba en el hospital y la kunoichi le miraba con suma preocupación y…

-¡¡Naruto!!—exclamó dejándose llevar por sus emociones al fin, dejándose caer sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para así, llorar en el hueco de su cuello, humedeciendo su piel, vendas y parte de su camisa—Gracias, gracias…--murmuraba pegando más su rostro contra su fuerte pecho. El kitsune le miraba entre sorprendido, halagado, confundido y avergonzado. Pero a la única cosa a la que le pudo atinar, fue el rodearla con sus doloridos brazos y acariciar su espalda, dándole de vez en cuando unos golpecitos para calmarla.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, no llores…-pedía sintiendo y escuchando sus sollozos. La sintió apretarse más contra él, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer bastante conocida miro la escena entre enternecida y sorprendida. Carraspeó un poco mientras entraba.

-Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, Naruto—decía observándole con una gran sonrisa. La chica no se inmutó, permaneció pegada a su amigo. La mujer frunció el ceño. Era comprensible que se sintiera inmensamente feliz de verlo a salvo, pero no por eso debía de aprovecharse, debía de descansar más tiempo. Optó por el plan B--¿Ya no te duele nada?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. El leve escalofrío que sufrió la pelirosa bastó para ella.

-No, una que otra escuecen, pero ya están casi completamente curadas—respondió mientras sentía como su compañera se separaba se él, secándose las lágrimas con su mano. La Godaime asintió levemente, mientras volvía su mirada al chico.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco más—el chico suspiró—No dudo de que ya te encuentres casi completamente recuperado, pero no te dejaré salir hasta que hasta la más pequeña raspadura haya cerrado¿me oyes?—preguntó poniéndose sus manos en la cadera—Y nada de escapar—añadió frunciendo el ceño y acercando su rostro al chico, que igualmente, parecía molesto—Sakura se encargará de cuidarte, claro está, si te quedas en el hospital—agregó sonriendo entre sarcásticamente o pícaramente. Los ojos azules se iluminaron que casi podrían hacer competencia con un verdadero zafiro.

-¡Entendido, aquí me quedo!—exclamó acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas.

-Así me gusta—respondió la mujer rubia, enderezándose y volteando ahora hacia su pupila.

-Sakura, encárgate de él—murmuró girándose hacia la puerta—No seas muy blanda¿eh?—finalizó riéndose un poco para después salir por completo. La chica asintió quedamente, antes de voltearse hacia su amigo y observarle sonreír. Se acomodó en la silla antes de comenzar a hablar. Había una enorme duda que le atormentaba, algo que no le había quedado muy claro a pesar de todas las vueltas que le daba al asunto.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó bajando la mirada, llamando la atención del rubio, quien al instante volteó hacia ella.

-¿Por qué, qué, Sakura-chan?—preguntaba confundido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—agregaba mirándole--¿Por qué te entregaste sin pensarlo?—volvía a cuestionar con sus orbes vidriosas. Jamás se esperó escuchar una leve carcajada por parte de su amigo. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerla enojar y frustrarla más ¿Qué era lo gracioso?--¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó furiosa.

-De la pregunta—respondió sin dejar de sonreír—Me parece muy tonta—agregaba aumentando su sonrisa. La chica frunció el ceño, dolida.

-¿Tonta?—repitió apretando sus puños.

-Sí—respondió mirándole. Estaba quieta y con la mirada gacha. Intuyó que estaría molesta. Debería de explicar mejor sus causas—Es que, me parece tonto por que…--tomó un poco de aire—Haría lo que fuera por mantenerte sana y salva, Sakura—decía serenamente. La chica abrió sus ojos, sorprendida tanto por las palabras como por la falta del apelativo—Me dejaría morir para que tú vivieras—seguía cerrando los ojos—Eres lo más importante para mí, no podría soportar perderte—murmuraba cálidamente—Te salvaría aunque mi vida o mi alma se terminarán—seguía—Soy capaz de morir por ti, Sakura-chan…l--finalizó en un suspiró. Sólo hubo silencio, nada más…

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la kunoichi hasta caer sobre su regazo, humedeciendo la tela de su falda. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, llenos de asombro pero aguados por las lágrimas que se formaban y que ella luchaba por no dejar escurrir. Sólo una se le había escapado. Una había sido la delatadora de su sentimiento. En un parpadeo, ya se encontraba abrazando al chico, mientras todo lo demás dejaba de importar, sólo existían ellos y sus sentimientos.

Una lágrima había sido la causante de todo. Que ironía…

-

-

-

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¡Tan Tan! Ahí la tienen… Bueno, paso directamente a los agradecimientos. **

**-**

**Sueale…ErickSmoke91…Yakitsu…Haruhi-Haruno**

**Darwin…Darklightultimate…colette hatake…Tsuki-chan**

**Sakuras Winter…-Mauret-….Laurita-chan….AnkoKamancha**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**Ate: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


End file.
